Chains of love
by Madame Hearts
Summary: what happens when two people confess there feeling for each other IchiXRuki and RenXHime
1. Chapter 1

_Chains of Love_

_Prologue_

**Four years have passed since Ichigo and Rukia have met. Side by side they have fought against the strongest enemies. From fighting Hollows, to Bounto, to even Aizen himself. However, unknown to themselves their biggest challenge has yet to come. Their feelings for each other.**

_Chapter I_

_It's been a long time since Ichigo and I have been in each other lives. At first I thought that was being a burden but now I really don't know what to think. We have gotten a lot closer in a friendship way, and it fucking sucks. No matter how many times I tell myself this it goes back to that same feeling that I'm in love Kurosaki Ichigo. Oh god, why do I feel this way! (_Sobbing

Ichigo walks in the room and sees Rukia crying.

"**What's wrong with you?"** He asked.

"**Nothing why do you ask?" **

"**Well if I see a girl crying in my room I would like to what the matter." **Ichigo fired back at her.

"**I said it was nothing. Just something in eye and it hurts. "Rukia** answered knowing that it was a lie.

"**Ok fine. But let me see your eye." **

" **NO!!! Really it's fine!!!" **Screamed Rukia.

"**FINE!" **

Ichigo stormed out of the room, Rukia looking at him as he leaves she starts to think to herself _'Oh why the hell did I yell at him for he was just being concerned for me?'_ she got up to leave the room after him to apologize.

"**Ichigo?" **

"**What is it now Rukia! You came to yell at me some more?!" **snarled Ichigo.

"**No I wanted to apologize for yelling at you. I didn't mean to." **

"**Eh no worries. "(**Smiling)

'_God he's so cute when he smiles'_

"**Hey do you want to go to the park with me? " **Ichigo asked.

"**I don't see why not" **

"**Good, well then I'll go get ready. "**

Rukia ran up the stairs to go get ready. Meanwhile Ichigo was in the kitchen get a picnic basket ready for when they got to the park they could have a nice lunch.

"**Oi Rukia you ready yet?"**

"**Yeah here I come"**

Rukia came down the stairs wearing nice sky blue summer dress that cling to her in all the right places. Her hair was pulled back with a matching head band. She looked more ready for a date than just going to park with her friend.

"**Wow you look nice" **Ichigo said while looking at her with he's mouth still opened from the shock of how good she looked.

"**Thank you. Oh if you stand there long enough with your mouth opened like that bugs will fly in" **she said with a giggle.

"**Shut up "he** felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

They left out the house and started walking to the park. The weather was perfect for nice picnic for the two of them. Not to hot and not to cold. When they got to the park Rukia found a nice spot under a tree for them to sit under. They started to unpack they picnic basket when they some voice calling them.

"**Oi Ichigo, Rukia hey!" **

"**Kurosaki-kun, kuchiki-san hi" **

They turned to see who was calling. It was Renji and Orihime walking up to them with a picnic of their own.

"**Hey what's up "said** Ichigo while waving his hand to tell them to come and sit with them.

"**Hey Rukia you don't mind if they sit with us do you?"**

"**No I don't as long as don't have to eat Orihime's cooking I'm fine "said** Rukia while pointing to the picnic basket Renji was holding.

Ichigo gave a little chuckle to what Rukia just said.

That little laugh made her heart skip a beat. She felt that she was truly in love with Ichigo. That made her smile a little.

"**So what are you two doing together" **ask Ichigo

"**Well I was coming to the park just to get away from Urahar and that damn store" **

"**You just didn't want clean"** Ichigo said with a goofy smile on his face

"**Shut it! Anyways I ran into Inoue and ask her if she was coming here she said yes and I asked her if I could hang out with her and here we are" **

"**I thought since we don't know that much about each other that I would nice to get to know him. Especially since he risked his life to save me from Aizen and I don't know anything about him.**

"**Oh…….Kay then right" **Ichigo said while looking at Orihime like she was a little crazy Rukia just sat there sucking her juice thru a straw .

Every body was sitting talking and has a good in the park when Ichigo's shinigami badge went off. Causing everybody to turn and look for the hollow' whereabouts.

"**Damn what a time for a hollow to show up"**

"**I know Rukia you and Inoue stay here while me and Renji go to take care of the hollow it's not that big we'll be back"**

"**No I'm coming too you might me" **

"**NO!! Stay here we'll be ok"**

"**Fine" **

"**Don't be mad Kuchiki -san they can take care of themselves ok?"**

Rukia gave Inoue a smile, but really Rukia was worried because Ichigo never told to say behind before and she want to help.

'_Wonder why he told me to stay, don't do anything stupid Ichigo like get hurt'_

"**Why did you tell Rukia to stay behind for?"**

"**Because I've been planning this damn picnic for a week and I'm not going to let so fucking hollow fucking ruin it for me"**

"**Sooooo the whole point for the picnic is to let Rukia know how you feel about her. Heh I was wondering when you was going tell her finally"**

"**Shut up! Wait how the hell did you know I had feelings for her?"**

"**Inoue told me"**

"**Damn she's got a big mouth"**

"**Yeah well I hope it works out for ya, but you do know she feel the same way right"**

"**Yeah catch her staring at me" **

"**So let's kill this hollow so you can get back to your woman hehe"**

"**Shut up at lease I have one" **

"**Hey!"**

They got to the hollow and killed it quickly and got back into there bodies and started to walk back to the girls. On the way back to the park Ichigo and Renji walked past a store where Ichigo saw a chappy the rabbit doll that was twice the size of her. He knew she wanted that doll for along time but she had nowhere to put it. I mean the thing was freakin' huge. So wanting to make her happy he decides to get for her.

'_I can't wait to the look on her face when I give this'_

The guys got back to the park. When Rukia was not looking Ichigo Hid the Chappy rabbit doll behind the tree they were sitting under .Ichigo looked at Renji and gave an nod as to say go for it. After a big sigh Ichigo got the strength to ask her something that ahs been on his mind for long time.

"**Hey we're back" **said Ichigo

"**How big was the Hollow "**Rukia Asked?

"**Not that big we kicked its ass, like always"** said Renji

"**Stop being an ass Renji" **scolded Ichigo

Renji just gave him a 'kiss my ass look'

"**Hey Inoue why don't you and me go and take walk ne?** Renji asked her

Renji gave her look that said 'we need to give them some private time'

"**Oh ok let go to the fountain over there"**

Renji and Inoue got up to leave; Inoue gave thumbs up to Ichigo. Ichigo just sat there shaking his head

"**What was that about?" **Rukia asked

"**I don't know sometimes I wonder about her"**

"**Hmmm"**

"**Hey Rukia can I ask you something"**

"**Yeah what is it"**

"**Well why did you stay here when you could have went back home"**

Rukia thought about his question and said to herself '_I might as well tell him I just hope this doesn't blow up in my face'_

"**Well I feel that this is my home. Being here with all of you makes me feel complete you know. I won't feel the same in the soul society .I mean I love nii-sama but feel safe here with you.**

"**Now Ichigo can I ask you a question"**

"**Yeah"**

"**How do you feel about me?"**

"**Hmmmmm how do I fee about you?"**

"**Stop playing and answer the question please!"**

Ichigo smile and leaned into her face and softly put his hand on her face and pulled her in close his and planted a soft kiss on her lips. All Rukia could do after was just look into his eyes and smile.

"**I'm in love with you Rukia. You're all I think about and I want you to be with me long time. So I'm asking you to be my girlfriend"**

Rukia looked in his eyes to see if he was telling her the truth. His eyes were gentle but serious and he had a small smile on he's face while waiting for her answer she could see that he was telling her the truth.

"**Yes I want to be with you Ichigo I love you too. I always have that's way I stayed because I wanted to by you side."**

Ichigo took face and kiss with more passion then the first kiss. They held and kissed each other for a long time. Not wanting to let go. After a while Ichigo remembered the gift he got her.

"**Hey do you trust me?"** he asked in a soft voice

"**Yes. Why do you ask?"**

"**Close your eyes for me ok"**

"**Ooookay" **

"**And no Peeking!!"**

"**OK!"**

Ichigo went behind the tree to get the gift he got for her

"**Ok you can open you eyes now"**

Rukia opened her eyes to see Ichigo holding huge Chappy the rabbit doll. She screamed with delight when saw it.

" **OH!! You remember how much I wanted it oh I love it and you too"**

Rukia gave Ichigo another big kiss to thank him

"**Ok ok let go tell Orihime and Renji "**

"**Ok"**

They started walking to where they friends to tell them the good news when Ichigo stop suddenly and had a huge grin on his face. Rukia looked up to see why he was grinning and she could do was giggle her self at the sight. They saw Renji and Orihime kissing each other hard.

"**Well I guess we can tell them later"**

"**Yeah I agree you"**

**(well i hope you like it it's my first fan fic EVER so please nice and if i get a lot of reviews I'll coutinue and no flames I'm scared of fire and no i DONOT own bleach or any characters from it)**


	2. chain link

Hello and my many thanks to the people who read chapter one of _chains of love._

To Bleachy-nii and drunksonic my many thanks for your reviews!!!! And for the 227 hits on my story!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters used in this story chapter **

_**Chapter two; chain link **_

Leaving to give Ichigo and Rukia some time to them selves Orihime and Renji decides to walk around the park. Orihime couldn't help to notice how cute Renji looked. From his hair down to his tattoos. He was handsome, strong, a good fighter and he has good heart even though he has a very foul mouth. She kept looking at his features in his face. She stared at him and started to think _'wow he really is very handsome I wonder if he has somebody special at home someone he's in love with I hope not I really like him it's bad that Ichigos' in love with Rukia and I don't even any to love me in that way. I hope Renji Would._ Out the corner of his eye Renji saw Orihime staring at him _'what's wit her' _he though.

"**Orihime what is something wrong you wana sit down"**

"**OH NO! I'm fine I was just thinking about something really I'm fine Sorry"**

"**Ok I was asking "**

"**Renji"**

"**huh"**

"**Can I ask you something?"**

"**Yea what's up?"**

"**Do you have a girlfriend back home?"**

"**No why do you ask?"**

"**Oh no reason I just though I'd ask that's all"**

"**Oh"**

Renji started think why would she ask he a question like that. They sat down by a fountain that was not to far from Ichigo and Rukia. They could see the two of them talking and smiling.

"**Well I guess Ichigo told her "**Renji said

"**Yeah I guess so. You know Renji, I never thanked you for rescuing me from Aizen "**

"**Heh it's no big deal you're my friend too. I would have done it anyway. So don't thank me"**

It was quiet between the two of them. Orihime thought it will be now or never to tell Renji how she felt about him. After a big sigh she started

"**Renji how do you feel about having a girlfriend here"**

"**Why you ask?"**

"**Because I know someone who likes you"**

"**Who?"**

"**Well………….me"**

"**Huh"**

"**ME!!! Renji me I like you. I like you a lot I was hoping to be your girlfriend but I understand if you don't want to be with me. I know I may not your type but I thought I should let you know how I felt about you and everything…………."**

Orihime speech was cut off by Renji giving her a kiss on her lips.

"**I like you too Orihime "**

All she could do was to return his kiss with more passion after he told that. Renji felt her put more pressure in the kiss so he slowly and softly started to touch her face with his hand gently. She stared to push her tough in his mouth. He felt this and let her in. Tasting the sweet strawberry lip gloss she had on her lips to the mild mint taste of her tough ,all Renji could do was to moaned softly into the kiss. It's been forever since Renji felt this way about anybody. He secretly prays that this feeling doesn't end. Suddenly he felt his hand touching some soft and warm. Looked down from the kiss to his hand on Orihime's breasts. He moaned her name softly into kiss

"**Wow, I've never been kissed like that before"**

"**Me nether, I told I liked you" **

Ten seconds later their lips met again in another deep kiss. They didn't know that they had some company.

"**Well I guess we aren't the only couple here now "**Ichigo said to his now girlfriend

"**Hmm I guess so"**

Renji looked up to see Ichigo and rukia looking him and Orihime with smiles on their faces. They broke their kiss to talk to their friends.

"**What you never seen a boyfriend and girlfriend kiss before?"** Renji said with a smile on his face

"**Yeah I did, but I didn't know you two even like each other" **Ichigo said with smirk

"**Yeah well now you do" **said Renji

"**So are you couple now or what" **asked Orihime

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other smiled and shook their heads together yes with big smiles on their faces. Orihime and Renji looked at each other and kissed a quick little peck on the lips and giggled a little before getting up from the fountain. To join their friends back under their tree.

"**Hey why don't we go on a double date next Saturday" **Orihime said

"**Yeah that's not Idea, we could go to that L'arc en ciel concert at the Tokyo dome" **Rukia said happily 

"**What do you think Renji?" **asked Orihime

"**Who the hell is that?"**

"**One of the most popular rock band in Japan. Girls go fuckin' nuts over them. Especially over the bands lead singer Hyde. I mean **_**really **_**nuts, but the music fuckin' rocks there really good I'll let here some of there music when get back to my house"** Ichigo said to Renji

"**Oh ok then I guess we could go if you girls want and I guess we get dinner too before the concert how's that sound" **Renji asked the girls

"**Hai!!!!!" ** The girls said at the same time

A few minutes later the couple decided to go back to Ichigos' house so they could hang out longer. Nobody wanted to leave each other's company everything felt so right between all of them. Their happy that all four of them have found some one to love them.

**(A/N): THIS THE END OF CHAPTER TWO CHAPTER THREE WILL BE ABOUT THERE DOUBLE DATE SO READ AND REVIEW OH ONE MORE THING FOR THOOSE WHO DON'T WHO L'ARC EN CIEL OR WHO HIDEO-SAN (HYDE) IS GO TO YOUTUBE TO FIND OUT HOW THEY ARE AND I DO MEAN HYDE IS A SEXY MUTHAFUCKA (HAHAHA) BYE FOR NOW.**


	3. a chain that binds

**Hi I am so sorry that I took me so long to write chapter three. I had writes block really bad but I fine now. So this is the last chapter in this story. It's the double date! And I will let you know right now that there will be grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes because I fucking suck at spelling and it's also 12:30 in the morning when I wrote this so but now on to the finale of…..**_** Chain of love.**_** oh and one more thing I'll put one of lyrics of the song I'm using at the end of the story because I'm lazy as hell and I don't feel like putting them is the story it's self. And go to you tube to hear the songs that I'm listing so you see why I pick them ok. And they are a little OOC sorry.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own bleach or any of the songs and characters in this story.**

_**Chapter 3; A chain that Binds**_

Everybody is in Ichigo's room listening to the L'arc en ciel CDs that he has. He wanted Renji to get a feel for the music before they go to the concert on Saturday. With a big smile on his face Ichigo was watching Orihime and Rukia Dancing to "Heaven's Drive."

"**Oh god I love this song so much I love his voice" **Squealed Orihime

"**I know! It so good, thanks Ichi for playing it" **said Rukia

"**Hmm if you like them now wait until the concert you'll really like them then" **Ichigo said

"**Oi Renji what do you think of them so far"**

"**They aren't bad but Hyde that the lead singer right?"**

"**Yeah" **Ichigo said 

"**Well if you ask me he looks like a chick with his long hair"**

"**Well Renji I could say the same thing about you" **Rukia said with a grin

"**Hey what's that suppose to mean?!"**

But all he got as an answer was some giggles from the girls and a chuckle from Ichigo. Still sitting on his bed and look at his friends and girlfriend Ichigo started thinking about how happy he was feeling. It had been a long time since he felt this way. Even if he was sitting on his bed watching the love of his life dance and sing the words to the songs that were playing on the radio. This made his heart feel whole again. He couldn't wait until Saturday.

"Pieces" started playing next and Ichigo got a bright idea.

"**Hey Rukia do you want to dance with me?" **Ichigo asked

"**Orihime would you dance with me" **Renji asked

With a giggle the girls dance with their men. They were really feeling the song and the closeness of each other. Holding each other and smiling. The song seems to go on for hours and both couples was enjoying each other until they herd a snap and a flash of a camera. They all turn to see a sobbing Isshin in the door way holding a camera.

"**Oh my son has found someone to have my grandchildren with! OH MASKI OUR SON HAS BECAME A MAN!!!"**

After that outburst Ichiogo ran to his father a drop kicked him right in his face in which caused Issin to roll down the stairs and fall flat on his face.

" **YOU STUPID OLD GOAT!!! NOBODY IS HAVING ANY GRANDCHILDREN YET!!!!! I'M STILL A FUCKING VIRGIN YOU PERVERT!!!! ** Ichigo bellowed to his father downstairs

Turning to close his door and locked it mumbled _'stupid old man'_ under his breath. Look at Rukia and smiled. He took her by the hand and pulled her close to kiss until a certain red head said something really dumb.

"**So Ichigo you're still a virgin huh" **Renji ask with a grin on his face

"**Yeah what of it! And why is it any of **_**your**_** concern"**

"**Well I'm just asking ichi" **

"**I should punch your lights out **_**monkey boy" **_Ichigo growled

"**oi oi calm down **_**strawberry" **_Renji said with growl

"**THAT'S IT!!"**

With that last remark from Renji, Ichigo jumped up and flew toward Renji with intention on killing. At least that was until Rukia grabbed Ichigo and sat him down on the floor and smacked him across the head and told him to calm down

"**God you two act like a bunch of spoiled brats!! NOW STOP IT!!"** Orihime said with a very pissed off look in her face.

Both Ichigo and Renji looked at her with fear in there eyes because nobody has never seen her pissed off before and that scared them enough to stop fighting. Even Rukia looked her with a scared look in her eyes.

"**Sorry Orihime" **the boys said

"**That's ok I just want to fun that's ok?" **Orihime said with smile

The boy shook their heads 'yes'. Ichigo got up off the floor and grab Rukia again and started dancing. A new song started to play and it was 'New World'. And nobody that this song was Ichigo's favorite and he started sings it word for word. He really did have a good singing voice he actually sound the lead singer. Even Renji was impressed by his voice even if he won't tell that to Ichigo. The song ended and everybody was tired of dancing. Ichigo turned off the radio. It was getting late and it was time for Orihime and Renji to go home. Rukia and Ichigo walked them to the front door and they all said there good-byes.

"**Hey Renji do you want to come to my house for dinner?" ** Orihime asked her boyfriend.

"**Um….sure I guess what you making?**

"**I wasn't going making anything. I was going to order a pizza"**

"**Oh ok then yeah I will" **

They got back to Orihime's house and she orders the pizza and she went to the kitchen to some soda and sat down next to Renji. They started talking about Saturday until the doorbell rang. Going to the door with Orihime to see who it was, he saw a man with a box in his hands and thought that was the pizza she ordered a while ago she gave the man the money and he notice the man's eyes were down at his woman's breast. Renji growled at the man and put his arm a round Orihime waist and pulled her into a kiss. The pizza man's eyes wide at the kiss. Orihime turned back to the man after Renji stoped kissing her and told thank you and closed the door in his face.

"**Are you going to do that every time a man stares at my chest" **Orihime asked

"**What you didn't want me to kiss you?"**

"**Oh no I did. But I know you did that just so the man would get the idea that I was not available and so you could stake you claim on me. I'm not in the top 25 students in school for nothing you know. I knew what you were up to when kissed in front of him." **she said with a plan look on her face

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just didn't like the guy staring' at ya that all" **

"**It ok Renji-kun. But a should tell you that the next time you do that, you should grab my cheat that would really send a message" **she said with grim

Renji look at like a dear-caught-in-headlights look on his face. Then he smiled and shook his head 'ok'. They started eating when her clock oh the wall chimed 11pm.

"**Wow I didn't know it was that late I should get going soon" **Renji said

" **you don't have to we don't have School all this week and Rukia was just going to the mall to got new outfits for Saturday anyways. So stay with me tonight Renji please?"**

"**Are you sure?" **

Renji was a little scared to stay. It's been a while since he stayed with a woman over night in a non-sexual way.

"**I would have asked if I wasn't"**

"**Ok then"**

"**Ok then well let go to bed"**

"**Ok then wait…..WHAT!" **Renji ask with a shocked look on his face.

"**What? Do you want to sleep on a hard couch or a soft futon **_**next **_**to mine? You won't be in the same bed with me. I just want to talk to you until I fall a sleep. I love your company Renji you make me feel safe ever since the war end." **

Renji felt real silly after she told him why and how she felt a round him. He stood up and took Hime by her hand and when to her bedroom and laid down one side and her on the other in her bed. They talked about everything and anything for hours until they both fell a sleep while holding each others hand.

The next day was shopping day for the girls. The guy wanted go with them but the girls told them no because they didn't Ichigo or Renji to see their new outfits until Saturday. So the boy decided to go get new outfits too. So the guy went one way and the girls went the other. At the mall the girls looked around and didn't fine anything they look until the saw new clothing store that sells clubbing clothes.

"**There should be some sexy outfits in there right?" **Rukia asked

"**Yeah I think so. I want to look **_**really good **_**for Renji Saturday night"**

"**Yeah I do to for Ichigo"**

"**Hey look! I think we just found what we're looking for! **Orihime said with squeal

"**Ano I don't know. I think it will so to much skin for my taste."**

"**Oh come on Rukia! It's perfect for you and no offence but you have a small bust and this shirt will look great on you."**

"**Are you sure Hime?"**

"**YES!! I can't wear it. But for you it just perfect! And it's in black and you know Ichigo will be in black so buy."**

"**Ok fine but what are you wearing" **Rukia asked

"**Oh this and I found it in red to match Renji's hair"**

"**Ok"**

"**Now time to get shoes!" **Orihime yelled and pumped a fist into the air

Rukia just shook her head and followed her friend to the shoe section. They found shoe that match they new outfits. The day was going great for the girls. They have their new sexy outfits for their double date and shoes. Rukia couldn't wait to see the look on Ichigo's face when he sees her.

_I hope he'll like me in this. I'm going threw all this just to impress him he better like me in this._

The guys were having the same luck as the girls. They had there outfits and shoes too. Renji saw a place in the mall that gives him an idea.

"**Oi Ichigo let go over there"**

"**What to the store over there? That place is for girl for that are my sisters' age. Why do you want to go to Claire's for?**

"**Because I want to get my ear pierced** **for our date with the girls"**

"**Hey that doesn't like a bad idea"**

"**Hehe don't you your daddy's permission to get your ear pierced?"**

"**Shut up Renji"**

"**I'm asking Ichigo"**

"**Let's just go and get this over with please."**

They walked into Claire's to get there ears pierced. 10 min. later they walked out with the both of them having a diamond stud in there left ear and Renji with a second piercing in the same ear. Everything was set for the big double date. They all the clothes and shoe and whatever else they needed. Now all they had to do was wait until Saturday. (Ok I'm going to jump to Saturday now!)

It's Saturday and Ichigo was excited. The big day was here and he couldn't wait any longer. He went downstairs to eat a small breakfast. After breakfast he calls Renji and told him to make his way of to his house so they could finish their plan for tonight. Ichigo's dad over herd their plan and stepped in to help. Isshin told Ichigo that he had a suprize for him and that tonight it would be here one hour before they left to go out on there dates.

Rukia and Orihime woke up with excitement in there eyes. Today was the day. After breakfast (no orihime did not cook) the girl went to the hair solon and got the works done. Hair, nails and makeup done. They wanted to look good for their men tonight. With new outfits and shoes in hand, the girl made there way to Ichigo's house to go get ready.

Isshin called Ichigo and Renji out to the front of the house for something important.

**  
"Ichigo, Renji now I know that you two are going out on your big double date tonight and I wanted you Ichigo to have something for that big date and here it!"**

Isshin dug in his pocket to get something out and before he could get Ichigo grabbed his hand.

"**Dad if it's condoms you can keep them I told you that I and Rukia are not having sex!!"  
**

"**It's not condoms even thought you should have some. But that not what I was looking for. Here these are for you"**

Isshin held out a pair of car keys to a brand new car that was parked in the driveway.

"**Dad you got me a car?"**

"**Yep it's a big day for you and since you and Renji got your drivers licenses last month I decide that you should have a car on your first date."**

'**Thanks dad"**

Isshin smiled at his son and smacked him upside the head at the same and told him to stop actin' like a girl and told him and Renji to get ready since the girls were already here and was getting dress.

It was about 6pm when the boys were dress to impress. Ichigo has on a black dress shit with and red tie and black jeans with black and red Nike air force ones and had a bigger diamond in his left ear lobe. Renji has on a cream dress shirt with a red tie and cream colored jeans with red and with Nike air force ones. Renji had pulled his hair back into a braided pony tail and had a cream colored bandana on his head as well. He had put to small gold hoops in his left ear also. So now all they had to do was wait until their lovely ladies were ready.

Upstairs Rukia was having a hard time putting her top on while Orihime was having trouble to get her top to stay on. They finale got their tops the way they wanted them and finished getting dressed

"**Orihime are you nervous?" **Rukia asked

"**Yeah a little I never been on a date before"**

"**Yeah I haven't been out on a date in a long time. But we'll be with to of the most hottest guys out here, well least until the concert that is" **Rukia said while laughing

"**Yeah then we could stare at L'arc en ciel for the rest of the night" **Orihime answered her

"**Well ready to go downstairs?"**

"**Yep let's go!!"**

Ichigo was about to yell upstairs to tell the girl to hurry up when he herd the bedroom door close and herd the girls come down the stair. As soon as the boys saw what the girls had on there jaws dropped hard on the floor. Even Isshin, who walked over so he could take pictures, saw the girls and how they were dressed and his nose started to bleed. The girls look sexy as hell but with class. Rukia has on a black halter top that had long neck line that dropped down to show some cleavage. Along with tight black jeans that showed off the shape of her ass and a pair of strapped black high heeled shoes that showed of her black polished toenails with large gold hoop earrings in her ears. Orihime has on a red corset top that pushed her breast up nicely with a red silk shawl around her neck. She also had on tight red leather pants with sexy strapped red heels that showed off her red polished toenails also. She had on gold earring in her ears and gold bangles on her right arm. Her hair was done in a bun with some of her hair down at the sides of her head. Rukia's hair was in a long straight style. The guys were still staring at them when they got to the bottom of the stairs. The sound of giggle broke the boys' trance of staring.

"**Hey do you like what you see Ichigo?" **Rukia asked

"**Yeah……. Yeah I do. Look fuckin hot Rukia" **Ichigo told her

"**Orihime you look beautiful in this" **Renji told her

"**Thank you"**

"**Well I guess it's time to leave now, dad we're going now don't wait up ok?" **Ichigo yelled to his dad.

"**Wait I want to get pictures of you guys look so nice" **Isshin said

"**Well do it quickly we're late leaving" **Ichigo told him

Isshin took the picture and told them to be safe while driving and said good night to them and watch them leave out the house.

"**Ichigo when did you get a new car?" **Rukia asked

"**This afternoon when you and Orihime was getting ready" **he said

Rukia knew that he and Renji both had there licenses but Ichigo having his own car was new to her.

"**Well lets go" **a cheerful Orihime said

They all got into Ichigo's car and drove off to headed for Tokyo. It was an hour drive and everybody was excited. They never been to Tokyo before but the Tokyo dome was essay to find. An hour later they were in Tokyo. The first stop on their date was a French restaurant called L' Orangerie de Paris. One hour and four full tummies later it was time for the concert.

"**Ichigo do you have the ticket to get in?" **Renji asked

"**No they're holding four front row tickets for us"** Ichigo answered

"**Wait front row? Really Ichigo?"** Orihime asked

"**Yep front row. My dad got them. I really want you guys to have a really good time so yeah" **Ichigo said

Rukia grab him and gave him a huge kiss on the lips to say thank you. A couple minutes later they were in line to get their tickets. Ichigo walk up the both and told the lady inside his name and that there should be four tickets in his name. She told him yes and they got their tickets and went into the dome. They got there seats and wait for the show to start.

"**Ichigo is this your first concert?" **Rukia asked

"**Nope I've seen them live before" **Ichigo told her

"**Are they good live?" **Rukia asked

"**yep they are" **he said

The light went down and all the fan including them started screaming as soon as band came out from back stage. Out of all the fan girls screaming Orihime and Rukia was the loudest of them. When the band hit the stage the first song they play was seventh heaven followed by New world, trust, as one, honey, heaven's drive, ready steady go, killing me, round and round, lover boy, spirit dreams inside, pieces and hoshinzora. After the last song the concert ended and it was time to go home.

"**So did you guys like the concert?" **Ichigo asked

"**It was fuckin great!!! With the light an' shit man, they're better live!"** Renji said

"**Yeah is was fun thank you Ichigo for taking us"** Orihime said

"**Yeah thank you Ichigo" **Rukia

He smiled and said no problem. They got back to Ichigo's car and left to go back home.

They got back to Orihime's first and said they goodnights to both her and Renji since he was staying with her now. On the way back to there house Ichigo could not keep his off of Rukia.

"**You looked so good tonight"** he told her

"**Thanks so did you" **

"**Yeah but not as you did. There were a lot of guys looking at you and Inoue tonight"**

"**Really I didn't notice"**

"**Yeah well me and Renji did"**

"**Hmm"**

They got back to the house and Ichigo's dad and sister were in bed.

"**Well there is no point in waking up me sisters so why don't you sleep in my room tonight"**

"**Ok then"**

"**Ok'**

They walked into his room and as soon as the door closed Ichigo grab Rukia into a passionate kiss that lead them to his bed.

"**Ichigo I want thank you in the **_**right way**_**" **Rukia told him

"**Oh really, then so me" **He said with a smile

Rukia kissed him again and where that kiss lead to…..well you already know. On the other side of town another couple just finished there first together and they both fell a sleep in a deep sleep. Who would have thought that four people would can together on the same day and time and made love in the same night. I guess that's how you make a chain the binds you together in the same way. One friend finds love and so do you. It happens all the time you sometime even if you don't see that's how you make a chain.

A chain of love.

_Spirit Dreams Inside_

I wake from a nightmare now  
In the day it haunts me  
It slowly tears me apart  
With dreams of a distant love  
I'm a wandering satellite

Somewhere in the wasteland  
I see you smiling at me  
A vision out of my dreams  
Will everything change  
Take the pain away  
Lead me with your light

Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry  
Yeah

My world spinning out of time  
Won't somebody stop me?  
I may be losing my way  
Will you make it right?  
Take the pain away  
Hear me as I cry

Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry  
Deep inside I go

Spirit dreams inside  
Spirit dreams inside

What can I do, I ask?  
There's nothing left to say  
What can I do, I ask?  
There's nothing left to say  
Why am I here?  
Why am I lost?  
Where is love?  
Lead me with your light

Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry  
Deep inside I go  
Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry  
Deep inside I go

Spirit dreams inside  
Spirit dreams inside  
Spirit dreams inside  
Spirit dreams inside

**Think about this song the next you and the one love are together and the love chain you help make with you friends **

**(AN well it's the end of the story!!! And really do hope you get the meaning of the story well you what to do read and review please and NO FLAMES !!!!! thank you)  
**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
